Halice Drabbles
by HopeofDawn
Summary: These are some drabbles that I wrote while listening to 10 random songs while my YouTube playlist was on randomize.I didn't edit them. These are the originals. Once I wrote them while listening to each song I didn't change them.


She Moves in Her Own Way by The Kooks

(Hatter P.O.V.)

Is this a dream?

Does she really want me?

She is so different.

I have to be in control.

I'm throwing caution to the wind

Because she broke down my walls like no other woman

* * *

Love Begins from Wonderland the Musical

(Alice P.O.V.)

What is this feeling?

He's so wonderful

What is this feeling?

I just met him. It can't be.

But as I look into his eyes, I know what this is.

The feeling was not there before but now I know.

I love him.

As I think about my feelings, I know that fairy tales are real

Because I got my happily ever after

Even If I didn't know it when it began

* * *

Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse

(Hatter P.O.V.)

There is something missing in my life

You make me alive

I finally feel complete

I have to hang on to this one moment of bliss

Of true happiness

I guess I'm falling in love with you

That's this feeling

I put a name to it but I don't know if you feel it too

Oh well

Guess I just have this moment to hang on too

I'll be living in the past but that's okay

Because this past is all I want if you aren't in my future

I'll live

If I have this moment

The moment when I fell in love with you and it looked like you did, too

* * *

Out of My League by Stephen Speaks

(Hatter P.O.V.)

I get this feeling when I think of you

It gives me goose-bumps to watch you

I don't know this feeling but if I had to guess I'd guess

I was falling in love you

But it's guess

It won't work anyway

She's got someone else and she's out of my league

But I know she's all I need and all I want

But once again she's all I won't get

Because I'm out of my league again

I may love every little quirk about her but she's out of my league

I can't seem to catch a break

I'll always be looking out of my league

*sigh*

* * *

He's a Rebel by the Crystals

(Alice P.O.V.)

He's so different

He's got his little quirks

He' so proud

But he's all mine now

He may be a rebel to you but he's just right for me

I'll give him all my love and I know he'll be gentle

He isn't be a rebel to me

To me he's just right

But to you he's so different strange

But he's not a rebel to me

* * *

I promise You I Will by When in Rome

(Hatter P.O.V.)

I won't leave you

You have to trust me

When I'm with you danger won't be a problem

I promise I'll protect you

I promise I'll always be there for you

To shield you

To help you

To love you

I'll always be thinking of you

Will you trust me?

The world may be against you but I'll stand against the world for you

I just have to tell you

I promise I will always love you

Here or in any other world

I'll follow you trough the looking glass

I promise you I will

* * *

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

(Alice P.O.V.)

I thought I gave him my heart

But then I met you

You stole it away

I tried to take it back but it just didn't work

You were always there for me

He had lied to me

I gave him my heart

You stole it

I took it back and you came after to steal it again

But by then I didn't mind

If I had the choice I would have given it too you freely

I know you love me now so I've got one thing left to say

I love you too

I hope you sleep well knowing you have stolen my heart

As long as you love me

I don't mind that you've stolen my heart

I don't want to take it back anymore

* * *

Hard to Believe by VOTA

(Hatter P.O.V.)

I tried to run

You broke down my walls

I wouldn't give my trust to just anyone

I find it hard to believe that you climbed my walls and earned my trust

You've filled my heart with love

I just find it hard to believe you came after me

Now that I know you love me

I trust you enough to love you too

And it's stopping my world

* * *

I'll Save You by Leon

(Hatter P.O.V.)

I'll save you

No matter what the trouble is

I'll rescue you

The doctors won't stop me nor anyone else

I'll follow you anywhere even if it's just to save you

Maybe then you can trust me

I'll risk my neck for you time and time again

I threw reason out the window a long time ago

I'll charge in to save you

Even if I end up tortured I'll always at least try to save you

And I'll keep trying

As long as there is danger I'll save you from it

Then maybe, just maybe one of these days you'll see why I save you

* * *

If it Kills Me by Jason Mraz

(Hatter P.O.V.)

Have you figured me out yet?

I think I gave you plenty of hints

I'd love to see you realize who I am

But I guess that's just wishful thinking

Why do like him but not me?

I just can't understand it

I've saved you so many times

Yet you trust him more than me

I can't wrap my head around it

I'll risk it all for you

Then just maybe you'll trust me enough to love me


End file.
